


Prep-School Boy

by Vector



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Community: kinkfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: <i>Shinjiro/Akihiko: fighting as foreplay - "Wouldn't want to dirty your prep-school shirt"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prep-School Boy

Akihiko finds Shinji in the back alley he'd started hanging out around a few months ago. The spring warmth doesn't quite reach into the shadows between the buildings, and Akihiko shivers in his shirtsleeves.

Shinji looks at him like he's an idiot, even though the dark t-shirt he's got on can't be any warmer.

"Hey, where were you?" Akihiko tries. "You missed opening ceremonies." He says it like it's strange, because even if Shinji missed most of the last few months of middle school, that was... different. And anyway, they're in high school now. It's important.

"Not my sort of thing," Shinji shrugs, like he's talking about some French movie Mitsuru'd invited them to and not his _life_.

"C'mon, Shinji," Akihiko keeps his voice as normal as he can, but it's hard. He'd spent most of the time at school ignoring everything anyone said and cursing Shinji for not being there. "You've got to come to school." And then, because he's just angry enough to press his luck, "You should come back to the dorm, too. I'm sure Mitsuru would understand. You don't have to..."

Shinji snorts. "Yeah, right. I'm not fighting for Kirijo anymore, and like hell I'm going to take their charity. Leave me alone, Aki."

"Dammit, Shinji." Akihiko runs a hand through his hair angrily. "You need—I need—"

"Yeah?" Shinji interrupts, "What are you gonna do about it?" That drawl has to be something he's picked up recently. "Way I figure, you're just acting like a pretty prep-school boy who thinks he knows what's best for everyone."

Akihiko glares and grabs Shinji's shoulders, shakes him slightly. "You're not an _idiot_, Shinji, I know you know that this," he gestures vaguely around them, "isn't what's best for you."

"You don't have all the fucking information, Aki," Shinji says, low. Akihiko's about to something like _then tell me, asshole_, but just as he opens his mouth Shinji shoves him back and the impact with the wall knocks all the air out of him. Shinji glares at him then turns away, like he thinks they're done talking.

Akihiko can't help it. He takes a swing.

He catches Shinji on the jaw, but Shinji's apparently learned to roll with his punches, so he just comes back with revenge in his eyes.

He tries to pin Akihiko against the wall, and Akihiko tries to get away from the wall where he has more room to move, so they grapple a bit, all elbows and shoulders and limbs. Akihiko gets a stomach punch in that makes Shinji grunt, but he can't really get leverage. Shinji's arm hits his nose, Akihiko thinks mostly accidentally. It stings, and his eyes water.

Eventually Shinji manages to hook one of his ankles forward and Akihiko falls back, off balance. His head knocks back against the wall hard enough to make his ears ring for a second.

Then Shinji is close, close enough that Akihiko couldn't really get a good strike in even if he could focus right now. And then Shinji's hand is down Akihiko's pants, and he's not even trying to focus anymore, because _what?_ And yeah, his cock is kind of hard when Shinji hooks fingers around it, but that's just what his body _does_ these days, particularly when he's fighting.

But Shinji mutters something like, "yeah, Aki, you need me that bad I'll give it to you," and Akihiko's not sure what Shinij'd do if he freaked out—it could get _worse_ than not coming to school, 'cause at least right now Shinji's still talking to him—so he tries not to. This is better than getting his head slammed into a wall, anyway.

Shinji's watching him, so his pushes forward against his hand experimentally, and _god_, yeah, maybe not-freaking-out is going to be easier than he thought. Shinji smirks like he's got something figured out as he reaches out to undo Akihiko's belt, the buckle clanking in the quiet.

"Shinji," he says, and then "Shinji," again, because Shinji's pulling his cock out of his pants and his brain's not producing anything else. He's spending the afternoon after his first day at Gekkoukan High in an alley with Shinji's hands on his cock, and he's not sure there's anything he'd change except the alley.

"Aki. You want it bad, huh," Shinji says as he moves his hand, kind of a shaky stroke up his shaft, and Akihiko _does_, he wants Shinji to move his hand faster and harder and he wants Shinji _here_.

He grips both hands in Shinji's shirt and pulls him closer. "Please, yeah. More." Only there's the same problem as before when they're that close, no room to move, and Shinji's strokes are kind of awkward. Shinji must be thinking clearer than him, though, because he moves off to the side, half against the wall and pressed against him, and his motions are smoother—it must be more like what he uses to jerk himself off, and that thought shouldn't be so appealing—and it's so much better Akihiko thinks he's not going to last long.

He turns toward Shinji, breathes him in. Shinji smells like sweat and smoke, and it's _good_, and he wants more of it. Shinji's breath hitches when Akihiko breathes out onto his neck, and that—knowing that Shinji wants this—

"Shinji," he says again, and he's finished, spilling himself onto the ground, and Shinji's _watching_ him.

He's still watching when Akihiko manages to blink a few times and focus again.

"Do you want—" Akihiko starts, but he can see Shinji's erection through his pants, and of course he does, so he reaches over and gets his pants undone.

"Yeah," Shinji says, and it's that low drawl again, only huskier this time, and Akihiko might be able to get used to it. "Do it."

It's a good thing he's left handed, because it means he can reach across just like Shinji did, and the movement's still kind of weird but it's not bad. Mostly it's just weird doing this without being able to feel it.

Instead he can watch Shinji as he presses into his hand, gasps, moves in ways that are familiar and yet not. Because he's seen Shinji out of control before, but not recently, and of course it was never like this, pleasure on Shinji's face instead of pain.

He's not sure if Shinji lasts longer than him or not. He suspects that neither of them took long.

Shinji pulls away and tucks himself back in, then just stands there against the wall for a minute, evening out his breaths. Akihiko kind of wants to touch him again, because even with his pants zipped back up Shinji still looks relaxed and vulnerable, but he's not sure what to do.

Then the moment is gone as Shinji moves away puts his scowl back on. "Man, I thought you were supposed to be getting stronger. Don't tell me you can't fight better than _that_."

Akihiko still can't help smiling. "It's not really the same, y'know. Anyway, I joined the boxing team. I'll get better."

"Yeah?" Shinji says, noncommittally. "Let me know when your matches are. I might come see you, so long as you quit nagging me." He settles back against the opposite wall, and he's _got_ to be cold, because he shivers, even if he tries to hide it.

Nothing's really resolved. But. "Yeah, alright. For now."

Maybe he'll buy Shinji a coat when they go on clearance for the spring.


End file.
